


Bobby is dead

by orphan_account



Series: Hells Bells [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, FBI agents Sam and Dean, Human AU, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby was shot during a case and it´s up to Winchesters to tell Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby is dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferIsSatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferIsSatan/gifts).



"It´s Bobby, Crowley," says Sam and he looks like a kicked puppy once again, "he´s dead."  
Crowley takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes tight.   
Dean makes a step towards him, unsure of what to do, but Crowley raises his hand to stop him. "Who," he asks shakily.  
Sam looks at Dean with a worry in his eyes. Better not tell him, said Sam before, you know him. He could do something stupid, like wanting a revenge in some wicked way and I don´t feel like arresting him.  
But Bobby isn´t a first friend (god damn it, he was practically their father) Dean lost and he knows what Crowley feels. He would want to know, too. Crowley deserves to know.   
"We were working on a case Leviathan, " says Dean, not looking at his brother. Crowley opens a cabinet, picks a bottle af Craig and pours himself a glass of amber liguid.  
"It was that dick Roman, wasn´t it, " Crowley growls. Dean opens his mouth to says something, but Crowley won´t let him. "And I guess that you STILL aren´t able to prove him guilty and arrest him. Bloody FBI. Aren´t able to take down a fucking criminal like Roman."  
Crowley looks out of a window. For a moment he thinks about what it would feel like, just jumping through the glass. He muses if it would hurt, falling on a cement under him, he´d like to know if his flat is high enough to be dead just before falling.  
"Crowley." It´s Squirell´s voice which makes him come back to reality. To reality where Robert is dead.  
"Crowley, don´t do anything stupid."  
"Wouldn´t even think about it, " Crowley mutters under his breath.  
"I will need you to give me your gun, Crowley," Moose says calmly and Crowley wants to punch him in the face. Both of them. For not saving Bobby, for telling him the bad news, for not letting him not knowing, in a sweet illusion...  
"Why? Are you afraid that I would do something so stupid like shooting that bastard in his fucking bloody face?" He doesn´t even realize that he screams the last words.  
"Crowley, give it to me," Dean repeats his brother and stretch his hand, waiting for Crowley to give him the gun.  
"All right, all right, here you have it, bloody Winchesters." Crowley opens a drawer of the table and takes out his colt, handing it to the Winchesters, " please, give it back when you´ll consider me psychically able to have it. Now, go away."  
"Crowley, are you sure..."  
"I SAID GET OUT!" he screams at them and they go, leaving him alone with his sorrow.  
When the door closes behind them, he throws the glass on the floor. But he doesn´t end there; he sheds all the things from the table on the floor as well, papers flying everywhere.   
Then he takes that bloody bottle of Craig which Bobby gave him three months ago, and hits the table with it, until the glass isn´t broken in million little pieces.  
There´s something wet on his face; he´s crying.   
Bobby. Robert Singer is dead.  
It seems impossible.  
He falls to his knees, sobbing.   
Pieces of broken glass are cutting him through the fabric of his pants, even his hands are bleeding. He probably cut them while breaking the bottle. He didn´t even notice.  
His body is trembling with sobs and that´s how Dean and Sam find him.


End file.
